Two To Tango
by Elementaldemoness
Summary: Muki and Mokuba play matchmaker , but the people who are suppose to be matched together already know the plan
1. First Impression

Elementaldemoness: Hiya! This is my new story! Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Two To Tango

It was normal day at Domino High. Well almost normal if you didn't count the fact that a new student had come and was the wealthiest person alive, even richer than Seto Kaiba. A silver limo pulled up in front of Domino High and out stepped a girl in a pink blazer and a sailor outfit. She had a silver briefcase in her hand with a rose imprinted on it. But, the limo and briefcase were not the most intriguing thing about this young woman. She had silver waist-length hair and deadly violet eyes that could make the strongest man on the planet pee in his pants . She gracefully walked up the steps to the highschool and into the crowded hallways. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the girl as she made her entrance into the home room labeled 432. The girl opened the door and sat down with every eye in the classroom burning right through her. Soon some jocks crowded around the girls desk with hunger in each of their eyes. One jock, assumed the leader, began to talk.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, a new girl, and a pretty one at that. Why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time."

Kaiba hadn't been paying attention to the new girl until the jocks came around her desk. He wanted to she what she would do next, cry out for help, or stand her ground. The girl surely stood her ground when she began to talk. Her violet eyes showed that she was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Why don't I put my foot up your ass?"

At that comment the whole classroom filled with "ohhhhhh".The girl payed no attention to the noise and began to glare at the jocks. The jocks were taken aback by that comment but regained their composure.

"Ohhhhhhh, we got a feisty one."

"Leave me alone and I won't have to hurt you."

Before the jocks could spout anymore of their nonsense, the teacher, Mr. Burns, showed up.

"Take your seats gentlemen. Now, today we have a new student. Will Silvia Rose please come to the front of the desk?"

The class became silent as soon as Silvia got up and went to the front desk. Kaiba became puzzled because he heard that name , but didn't know from where.

"Now, as some of you may know, Silvia is a very important person and I would like you to treat her with respect. Got it?"

The class answered back with some nods and some people uttering 'Yes'. Silvia went to her desk and sat back down. Mr. Burns soon put some equations on the board for the class to solve. The day soon ended when the bell rang and the halls were flooded with students. Silvia put all her contents in her briefcase and walked out the door. When Silvia walked down the last set of stairs, she saw an eleven year old girl with waist-length black hair and brown eyes in a pink sailor outfit. She immediately walked toward the girl.

"Hello Muki."

"Hi sis! Ready to go?"

"Yes......."

The pair of girls walked away from Domino High and toward the illustrious building called Rose Corp that was handled by Silvia.

"Silvia, why couldn't we have just taken the limo?"

"Because I don't want to cause a scene, Muki. And besides walking is good exercise."

"Are you saying that I'm fat?!"

The sixteen year old girl looked at her sibling with a sly grin.

"Maybe............"

"Silvia!"

"Alright, I'm sorry! But walking is still good exercise."

The two girls came to a halt when the group of jocks from before blocked their path.

" Not you again! Can you please move? Me and my sister are in a rush!"

"No can do. I have a better idea! Why don't we have fun with both you and your sister!"

At this comment Silvia's eyes started to change into a bluish-white color. Yugi and his friends ran up to Silvia when they saw that she was in trouble.

"Is this wise-guy messin' with you? I'll pummel him!" (Guess who that was)

Silvia paid no attention to them and turned to Muki.

"Muki, hold my briefcase and stand behind me."

Muki obeyed her sister's command and stood behind her. Silvia walked toward the jocks and stood in a fighting stance.

"So the girl thinks she can beat us? Well we'll show her!"

The jocks charged at Silvia ,but they were too slow . Silvia jumped up into the air and gave a round-kick to each of the jocks. She punched the two "henchmen" in the face and broke their teeth. Then she punched the leader in the face in broke his nose. She then gave them a set of punches and kicks. She then kicked them in their "sacred jewels" for good measures. The jocks fell in pain . Silvia picked up the leader by the collar and began to talk in a deadly voice.

"If you ever come near me or my sister, it will be worse."

Silvia let go of the jock and let him fall onto the concrete. Silvia's eyes soon turned back to violet and she turned to Muki.

"Muki, what time is it?"

"3:45"

"What!? I'm gonna be late for my meeting! This calls for drastic measures!"

Silvia pulled out a silver and blue cell-phone with a red rose on it and began punching the numbers in furiously. A man picked up.

"Hello?"

"James, it's me. I'm running late for my meeting, so can you send a helicopter?"

"Look up Ms. Rose."

Silvia looked up and saw a helicopter with a rose symbol on it.

"Thank you James."

Silvia closed her cell-phone and ushered Muki onto the helicopter. Then she climbed in herself and speed off toward Rose Corp.

Meanwhile, Yugi and his gang were bewildered.

"She kicked those guys butts all by herself!"

"She got into a helicopter!"

"She's rich!"

Everyone could conclude that that girl was very weird.

Elementaldemoness: So what did you think? Good? Bad? R&R


	2. Buisness and Pleasure Don't Mix

Elementaldemoness: Hello! Chapter 2! I will only say this once, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Two To Tango

The helicopter came to halt and the two siblings rushed out of the helicopter at an alarming speed. Silvia kicked open the door to Rose Corp and began running down the hall ,unaware that numerous employees were giving her papers to sign. Silvia made a right turn and opened the door where she found her colleagues sitting down in chairs, waiting for her arrival. Silvia walked toward the big red seat that was reserved for her and sat down. Then she faced her colleagues.

"Sorry I'm late. So what's the problem?"

Silvia's colleagues looked at each and then began to talk.

"Well, sales for the virtual pod are going up.........."

"But that's a good thing, right?"

"We found that there's a glitch in the machine, things that come out of the machine are slightly altered. For example, if I want a ball to come out of the machine, a square comes out instead. It has also been reported that people that go into the virtual world through the machine, often are sick or hallucinate."

"Then we need to fix it immediately!"

"But what about sales!"

"Having a problem and fixing it is more important than sales, because I don't want people hurt because of me. How long will it take to be fixed?"

"A month or so if everything goes smoothly..........."

"Alright! We'll begin right now."

As Silvia was about to leave Jake Douglas, an supervisor for Rose Corp, stood in front of the door, leading to Silvia's freedom at her mansion.

"That was great how you handled that problem."(Suck-up)

"Thank you."

"Would you like to accompany me to diner Saturday and then dancing?"

"I'm terribly sorry but my father always told me never to mix business with pleasure and I intend to follow his advice. Now if you would be so kind, please move."

Just as Silvia was about to walk through the door, Jake said something imaginable.

"So what? He's dead. It's time you started your own life!"

Those words made Silvia feel like she was chewed and spit out. They brought back terrible memories. Silvia's eyes began to turn into a bluish-white and rage swelled up inside of her. She turned around and twisted Jake's arm.

"Don't you EVER talk about my father like that or you won't be working in this town again!"

Jake cried out in pain and cradled his arm once Silvia let go of it. Silvia's eyes soon turned back to violet and she turned to her other colleagues.

"Because this idiot has shown me incompetence in a worker, you are all fired."

At those words everyone started to panic and threw papers in the air. Silvia soon started laughing and everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Calm down, you're not fired. Shessh you people don't know how to take a joke!"

When Everyone realized that it was just a joke they too started laughing. Silvia left Rose Corp mumbling about 'idiot workers'.

At Kaiba Corp

Seto Kaiba was very intrigued by this "Silvia Rose" and wanted to know more about her so he began to look up any information about her. He soon paper all over the room and was still trying to find information about her. Soon Mokuba came into the room looking at the mess that his big brother had made.

"Seto, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find information on "Silvia Rose"

"Oh! I meet her sister at the school that I go to. Her name's Muki Rose."

"Ok, thanks for the information."

"No problem!"

Mokuba soon exited the room and Seto found a file on Silvia Rose.

"Hm, Silvia Rose: Age:16 Information: Runs Rose Corp. A company that deals with the virtual reality. At 10 she managed the company. She is a multi-billionaire. So she's competition for me..........very interesting................"

Elementaldemoness: Chapter 2 is done! I would like to thank Demonic Phantom Avalanche for giving me my first review! Ok I'm going to give you some information about the story. In the story Seto is 17, Silvia is 16, Muki(Silvia's sister) is 11, and Mokuba is 11. Silvia's eyes turn into a bluish-white color when she's angry. She runs Rose Corp, a corporation that has to do with virtual technology . Silvia and Muki's father is dead and you'll find out how later on. I apologize if Kaiba is a little bit OOC. R&R


	3. A Plan Forming

Elementaldemoness: Hello! Chapter 3 is up and I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Two To Tango

Tuesdays. Silvia always hatted Tuesdays because her office would be piled high with paperwork. Also, Muki would wake her up. Speaking of which,. Muki should be coming to wake Silvia up in 5, 4, 3, 2,-

"Silvia!"

1. Now I bet you're wondering why Silvia doesn't just get an alarm clock that she can throw out the window when it disturbs her. The reason is that Muki feels helpful and dependable when she wakes her big sister up. Anyway, Silvia did all the necessary things to do in the morning , gave Muki her laptop, and slipped her's in her bag. Then they went into the limo to get to school. When they got to Muki's school, Silvia hugged her good-bye and told her that she would pick her up a 3: 30. Then Silvia went back into the limo and drove to Domino High. When she got out of the limo, she saw the same jocks that she had beat up yesterday hitting on other girls. Silvia waked over the jocks and tapped on the leader's shoulder. The leader turned around with fear in his eyes. Silvia then began to talk.

"Excuse me, are these boys bothering you?"

The girls shook their heads furiously to signify a "Yes". Silvia then turned her attention back to the boys.

"Let me rephrase what I said to you guys yesterday. If you bother anymore girls, then it will be worse. Got it?"

The boys uttered a "Yes" too scared to move because in their eyes, Silvia was the devil himself. On the other hand, Silvia looked like a saint in the girls eyes. Silvia then turned around and walked up the stairs .

Domino Elementary School( I just made it up)

Muki walked toward her home room and plopped down into her seat. She sighed and looked at the other kids. They were busy chatting or playing games with friends. How Muki had wanted real friends. The supposed friends that she had just used her to get what they wanted because she had money. So that cheerful Muki was just a facade of Muki's pain. Soon a boy with a bandana around his neck walked into the room and sat next to Muki. The boys turned sideways and looked at Muki.

"Hi my name's Mokuba. What's your's?"

Muki turned to face Mokuba and smiled. He was the very first person in the class to acknowledge her presence.

"My name's Muki.........."

Soon the two started to talk and knew more about each other. Mokuba's brother was the CEO fo Kaiba Corp . Muki's sister was the CEO for Rose Corp. Muki and Mokuba were the same ages. Seto was one year older than Silvia. But, the most important thing was that Silvia needed a boyfriend and Seto needed a girlfriend. The two suddenly came up with a twisted idea to bring their siblings together.

Domino High

It was soon lunchtime and the students went outside to eat. When Silvia got outside , she went over to a cherry blossom tree and sat down. She then she got out her laptop and typed something. Suddenly Muki's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Muki" (If you guys didn't know, she's chatting to Muki by webcam)

"Hi sis!"

"Muki, who's that?"

"Oh that's Mokuba, he's Seto Kaiba's brother."

"Nice to meet you Mokuba. You're the first person in a very long time to befriend Muki."

"It's nice to meet you......"

"The name's Silvia, Silvia Rose."

"Nice to meet you Silvia!"

Yugi and his friends had came out and began to look for a place to sit. Then they noticed Silvia by the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey isn't that the girl that beat up those guys yesterday?"

"Yeah, looks like her..."

Just then Duke Devlin came up toward the group.(Yes Duke goes to Domino High in my story. If you don't like it, jump in a lake :P)

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Duke. Do you know who that girl over by the cherry blossom tree is?"

When Duke turned his head and looked at Silvia, his eyes bulged and almost had a heart attack (haha)

"T-That's Silvia Rose. She's the CEO of Rose Corp, a corporation that deals with vitalization. She's one of the richest person in the world. She's even richer than Kaiba."

"She's even richer than Money-bags?!"

"Yep, and she's one of the cutest girls in the business world."

"Wow! Beauty, brains, brawn, and money. I wouldn't mind dating her."

"Why don't we go over to her?"

"Sure."

So Yugi and his "posse" went over to Silvia and introduced themselves.

"Hi! My name's Yugi, that's Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Duke." said Yugi pointing each of his friends out.

"Charmed. My name's Silvia Rose."

Just then Muki started to talk to her sister again.

"Hey, Silvia who are they?"

"Just acquaintances, Muki...."

The group crowded around Silvia and her laptop.

"Wow! This is a SuperNova 500 (- - I just made the name up...........)! These things aren't even on the market yet!"

"Well when you have money, you can afford these kinds of things."

"Yugi? Is that you? I need to talk to you for a minute."

Silvia turned her laptop over to Yugi and gave him threatening words.

"You mess it up , you die."

Yugi took the laptop careful not to damage it or pay the consequences. The others crowded around Yugi, while Silvia sat down and began to eat an apple.

"Hi Mokuba, what's up?"

"Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey I have a proposition for you. You see Muki, Silvia's sister, has told me that Silvia desperately needs a boyfriend because she's such a work-a-holic. And I know that Seto desperately needs a girlfriend to teach him some fun. So we've come up with the idea to put them together. We desperately need help to make this plan a reality. So will you help us?"

Yugi looked at each of his friends and then replied.

"We agree."

"Great! Ok now you can had the laptop over to Silvia."

Yugi then returned the precious laptop back to Silvia.

"Ok, bye Mokuba, bye Muki and remember that I'm picking you up at 3:30."

"Bye!" the two said in unison. Soon the lunch period ended and classes ended.

End of School(What can I say, I didn't feel like typing what happened in the classes........)

Two limos pulled up at Domino Elementary School. Two CEOs stepped out of the limos and waited for their siblings. Silvia turned her head and looked at they boy left of her. He was tall, a few inches taller that Silvia, brown hair, and cold blue eyes. He was wearing the official Domino High boy's uniform. Kaiba turned to look at the girl that looking at him. She had silver hair, deadly violet eyes , was wearing the Domino High uniform for girls, and was a few inches shorter than Kaiba. The two looked at each other for a few more minutes before their siblings exited the hell-hole called school. The two said their goodbyes before going toward their older siblings.

"Hi Silvia!"

"Hello Muki, so that was Mokuba?"

"Yep!"

"He looks like a great boyfriend for you.........."

"Silvia!"

"Haha I'm sorry, but you two look cute."

"Let's just go home!"

"Trying to run from the truth, eh? Anyway, I have paperwork and homework to do, so let's go."

Silvia and Muki got into the limo and drove home. Mokuba walked toward Kaiba.

"Hi Seto!"

"Hello Mokuba, who was that?"

"Oh, that was my new friend Muki Rose and that silver haired girl is her older sister, Silvia Rose. She's nice."

'So that's Silvia Rose?" (Oh I forgot to mention! '= thinking, "= talking On with the fic!)

"Hello earth to Seto!"

"Huh, oh let's go Mokuba......."

Mokuba and Kaiba got into their limo and drove home.

Elementaldemoness: Wohoo! Chapter 3 is done and Silvia and Seto had their first confrontation! R&R!


	4. Don't Mess With The Roses

Elementaldemoness: 'Ello! Chapter 4 is up and Kaiba will do the disclaimer!

Kaiba: Why do I have to do it?

Elementaldemoness: Because I said so and if you don't I'll go crazy on your ass!

Kaiba: Yeah right........

Elementaldemoness suddenly is 3 times taller than Kaiba

Elementaldemoness: SAY IT!

Kaiba: Whimpers Elementaldemoness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Elementaldemoness: See, that wasn't so hard

Kaiba:--

Two To Tango

Silvia sighed and walked toward her home room. Yesterday had been a very busy day. When Silvia opened her office doors, her eyes bulged. Paper upon Paper had been stacked upon her used-to-be clean desk.. Silvia groaned inwardly and began to do her paperwork which took five hours to complete. Then Silvia began to do her homework which took only one hour to do. Silvia now was sitting at her desk trying to do some extra paperwork on her laptop. She looked up from her laptop and saw that the same boy that she had seen yesterday was also on his laptop. (coughkaibacough) Silvia turned her head to the right and saw that Tea was walking toward her.

"Hello Tea."

"Hi Silvia!"

"Tea, who is that?" said Silvia pointing to Kaiba.

"Oh that's Seto Kaiba. He's Mokuba's brother and the CEO of Kaiba corp."

Then Tea talked so low that only she could hear.

"And he's also going to be your future boyfriend."

"What did you say Tea?"

"Oh nothing , nothing at all!" Tea said waving her hands like a maniac.

' Tea has issues............'

"Anyway, why did you wanna know about Kaiba?"

"Just curious......."

The girls had to end their conversation when Mr. Burns came waltzing through the door. After some hours, the bell rang and everyone gathered their belongings. Silvia walked toward her locker with Tea right beside her.

"Hey Silvia, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and I are going to the arcade. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to, but I have a lot of things to do."

"That's too bad.......maybe next time?"

"Maybe........"

Silvia stopped at her locker and opened it. When she was putting her books away, she saw an envelope addressed to her. She picked up the envelope and began to open it. A letter fell out of the envelope and Silvia began to read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_Stay away from Mokuba._

_From Kaiba_

Silvia was now very mad. No one told her what to do except her mother and father, but they were already dead. Silvia walked toward Seto's locker and put the letter in his face.

"What the hell is this about!"

Seto, who was packing his stuff, gave Silvia a sideways glance before resuming his task of packing his stuff up.

"Obviously you can't read. It says to stay away from Mokuba."

"You have no right to tell me who I can't be in company with."

"Yes I can, and besides you probably would use Mokuba to make your mediocre business a little bit better......"

By now a crowd had formed around the two and was watching intently. Silvia now looked like she was ready to kill Kaiba.

"No one calls my business mediocre!"

With all the power that Siliva had, she punched Kaiba square in the eye. Kaiba fell to the ground from the force of the punch. Everyone became silent and Silvia shot Kaiba a glare before walking out of the school.

At Kaiba Mansion( Don't sue me........)

Kaiba walked through the door , purposely slamming it. Mokuba walked down the stairs to see what made such a loud noise . When Mokuba got downstairs , he saw his brother.

"Hi Seto!"

Seto turned around to face his brother and that's when Mokuba noticed the black and blue.

"Seto what happened to you!"

"That crazy Silvia Rose punched me in the eye. Now if you excuse me, I'm going into my office."

When Seto was out of hearing distance, Mokuba pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Magic! It's urgent!"(They have code names!)

"I read you loud and clear Dirk. So what's the problem?"

"Your sister punched my brother!"

"She did what!? Oh yeah now I remember. Your brother said something that offended my sister and now she's mumbling about 'self-centered controlling jerks.'

"So what are we going to do?"

"Meet me at the movie theater with Faith, Dark Magician, Red Eyes, and Hopeless on Saturday. Over and out!"

"Over and out!"

Mokuba then put his walkie-talkie back in his pocket and walked up the stairs to play video games.

Elementaldemoness: Finally! Chapter 4 is done! I apologize to all my reviewers for not updating sooner. Stupid writer's block.... Ok, so I guess you're wondering who is who. Muki is Magic(That's her middle name) Mokuba is Dirk(A dirk is a sword) Tea is Faith, Yugi is Dark Magician (go figure --), Joey is Red Eyes (again, go figure --) , and Tristan is Hopeless( I couldn't come up with a good codename.......) R & R!


End file.
